My Little Saiyan
by Dralcorn
Summary: Bored of the peace on Earth, Vegeta uses the Dragon Balls to travel to a new world. What world does he end up in? The magical land of Equestria. Now trapped, Vegeta has to find a way home, while defending this new world from the villains of Vegeta's past.
1. The Wish on Nightmare Night

**The Prince of all Saiyans. The land of Equestria. Two worlds, completely different. How would they react if they came together?**

* * *

A short, slim, well-built man was lying on a pool-side chair, staring upwards into the sky. He wore a dark grey, long-sleeved jumpsuit, with white boots and gloves. A special armor piece covered his torso, and his hair was tall and spiky.

This was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. While the title had lost meaning after a while, with only three full-blooded saiyans remaining in the universe, Vegeta still felt pride in his title.

Normally, Vegeta would have been training, or trying to find his friend/rival Son Goku, and challenge him to a fight, but as of late, these had become mundane, boring tasks. Sighing, the prince sat up, surveying the poolside for his wife.

Finding no sign of her, he sighed, before standing up, making his way to her lab. Stepping inside the building, Vegeta looked around, before putting a hand to his mouth. "Bulma? Are you there?" Vegeta shouted, still looking around the room.

A woman with bright blue hair and eyes came from around the side of a strange device. Wearing a white tank-top, a red bandanna, jeans, and cowgirl boots, Bulma Briefs glared at Vegeta.

"What is it now? I'm busy!" she said, turning back to her machine.

"Where's the dragon radar? I have a certain wish I want to make," Vegeta replied, wandering over to her.

"It's over on the shelf over there," Bulma said, gesturing to a wall. Vegeta turned with a smirk, before making his way over to it.

"Thank you, dear. Now, where is Trunks?" Vegeta asked, glancing at her.

"He's at Gohan's house, babysitting Pan," Bulma said, not turning to look at him.

"I see. Well, let him know I'll be back soon," Vegeta replied, giving her a small wave.

"Wait, back from where?" Bulma asked, turning towards the door, before it shut, Vegeta ignoring her question.

" _I don't know where. Anywhere, I don't care. Just as long as it has something, anything, going on,_ " Vegeta thought, as he stared down at the dragon radar.

Stepping outside, Vegeta took to the air, flying high into the sky. Activating the circular radar, Vegeta smirked.

" _Good. There's a dragon ball relatively close by,"_ the prince though, as he rocketed towards it.

* * *

Vegeta sat the final golden orb down, the other six beginning to glow along side it. With a smirk, Vegeta took a few steps backwards.

"Eternal Dragon, arise and grant my wish!" Vegeta said, as the Dragon Balls glowed brighter, before a bright flash shone, a large dragon appearing in front of Vegeta.

" ** _I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron! Speak your wish so I may return to my slumber!_** " Shenron said, staring down at Vegeta with his red, glowing eyes.

"Alright, listen up. I'm bored, so I want you to find a random planet or dimension, anything I don't care. Just send me somewhere that will allow me to enjoy myself," Vegeta said, grinning up at the dragon.

" ** _It is beyond my power to do such as task as a two-way trip. If I fulfill this wish, you will be stuck in whatever realm you end up in,_** " Shenron warned.

"I'm sure Kakarot will use the Dragon Balls to get me back here. Go ahead, I don't care," Vegeta replied.

" ** _Alright then. As you wish!_** " Shenron said, his eyes glowing brighter, before a pink and purple vortex opened, sparkles falling off the portal.

"You're kidding, right? That's the portal? I was expecting a giant hole in space, not this," Vegeta said, shaking his head. "Alright, whatever. I guess this can't be too bad. It's not like it's a bunch of pastel colored ponies, or anything.", Vegeta said, stepping into the portal.

" ** _Actually, it is a bunch of…. hello? Did you leave already? Hmph, fine then. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!_** " Shenron shouted, before the vortex closed, the dragon balls scattering across the Earth.

* * *

The breeze was blowing, the birds were chirping. The empty field was bustling with woodland life, as the different animals raced back and forth. Suddenly, a giant vortex, purple and pink in color, appeared, a tall figure stepping out of the vortex. His tall black hair shined in the light, and his expression was one of disappointment.

"This? This is the place where I'm suppose to entertain me? It looks like Earth!" Vegeta said, glaring down at the animals. "Even the animals are the same. Hey, dragon! You mes-" Vegeta started to say, turning back towards the portal, when the vortex shut, trapping Vegeta.

"Right. I almost forgot. I'm stuck here until Kakarot or Bulma uses the dragon radar to….." Vegeta said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the dragon radar. "God damnit."

Glancing around, Vegeta sighed, before trying to sense something around. " _That's odd. I can't feel any ki sources. Only this strange source of energy, one that keeps flickering in and out of my senses,_ " Vegeta thought, a look of confusion on his face.

Taking to the air, Vegeta surveyed the area, noticing a small town nearby. "Guess that's my best bet as to finding out where the hell I've ended up," Vegeta thought aloud, before using his speed to dart over towards the town.

* * *

Slamming the door open, a purple unicorn with a dark purple main and tail, a lighter purple and pink streak running down the hair, walked into her house, trying frantically to find the book she was looking for. A light pink star, with smaller, white stars, lay on both sides of her upper hind legs.

Her assistant, a short, purple dragon with green, rounded spikes stared at her, turning his head to follow her.

"Um, Twilight, you ok?" the dragon asked.

"Just fine, Spike. I just need to find my book," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"What book?" Spike asked, watching as she ran from one side of the building to another, pulling books off the shelves with her magic.

"The one containing the story about the Elements of Harmony," Twilight replied, flipping through the pages as she tossed books to the side frantically.

"Didn't Princess Celestia say not to worry about Nightmare Moon? It's just an old mare's tale," Spike replied.

"Old mare's tale? Spike, the prophecy said that Nightmare Moon would return after 1,000 years of banishment! It's the one thousandth anniversary this year!" Twilight said, giving the dragon a small glare before returning to her books.

"I know, I know, it's just th-" Spike began to say, before he burped, green fire coming out of his mouth, as a scroll appeared.

"Oh, a letter from Princess Celestia. Maybe she has something about Nightmare Moon she wanted to tell me!" Twilight said, using her magic to pick the scroll.

" _My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight, you know that I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely. But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books. My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location, Ponyville. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete. Make some friends. Yours truly, Princess Celestia,_ " the letter read.

"See, I told you," Spike said, earning another glare from Twilight.

"This can't be right. I'm sure that we need to act, otherwise Nightmare Moon will return," Twilight replied.

Spike gave her a disappointed look, before burping once more, a letter appearing. Picking, it up, Spike began to read it. "My dearest Twilight, during your stay in Ponyville, the Mayor has given you full access of the library."

"A library? This is perfect! Come on, we need to hurry, and check on the preperations. The library will be the perfect place to investigate more on Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said, running out the door. Spike sighed, as he followed her.

* * *

Vegeta sighed, as he landed on the edge of the town, staring down it's streets. The buildings were almost a foot taller then Goku. Each door only came up to Vegeta's shoulders, the saiyan staring in shock.

" _How can anyone be this small? I mean, besides Kakarot's bald friend, Krillin,_ " Vegeta thought, as he made his way through the village.

Surveying the town, Vegeta came to a stop when something jumped in front of him. Getting into his fighting stance, Vegeta glared at his attacker.

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?", a pink pony asked. Her mane and tail resembled cotton candy, colored a darker shade of pink then her coat. Three balloons appear on her upper hind legs, two blue, one yellow. She was as tall as Vegeta's waist.

"The hell are you?" Vegeta asked, staring down at Pinkie, very confused.

"The hell are you? That's a weird name," Pinkie replied, laughing.

"No, I'm asking what you are! My name is Vegeta!" Vegeta replied, clenching his fist. "Now stop mocking me and answer the question!"

"I'm not mocking you, I'm saying hello. And I'm an Earth Pony!" Pinkie replied.

"Earth…..pony?" Vegeta asked, a sense of dread falling over him.

"Yep! Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Vegeta!" Pinkie said, waving to him, before bouncing away. Vegeta watched her, before staring at his hands, clenching his fists.

" _When I get home, that dragon is going to pay for this!_ " the prince thought, glaring at his hands, before turning as several other ponies gasped, noticing him.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta cried out, glaring at them, before leaping into the air, flying upwards into the sky.

Sighing, Vegeta continued to fly upwards, before he reached the edge of the atmosphere. Turning around, he stared down at the planet below him.

" _This isn't Earth. This isn't Namek. This isn't even Vegeta! Where the hell did the dragon send me?_ " Vegeta thought, glaring down at the ground.

"Well, I did say just send me anywhere. I guess this is my fault, somewhat. Although, did Shenron have to pick this planet, of all places?" Vegeta asked, sighing. Glancing at the moon, Vegeta's jaw dropped when it began to move on it's own, as if being controlled.

Sighing, Vegeta closed his eyes. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" he shouted, a white aura surrounding him as he powered up in rage. Vegeta darted towards the planet, not paying attention.

Twilight stared at the mountainside, sighing. " _I'm going to miss not seeing Shining Armor everyday,_ " she thought.

"Come on Twilight, cheer up! The Princess arranged for you to stay in the library! Doesn't that make you a little happy?" Spike asked. Before she could answer, the guards pulling the chariot swerved, as Vegeta almost ran right into them. Twilight turned, staring at him, and the two made eye contact.

Vegeta glared at her, shaking his fist. "Watch where your flying!" he said, turning away for a second, before turning to stare in confusion at the chariot.

"What is he?", Twilight asked herself.

"What are they?" Vegeta asked, before shaking his head. "Alternate world full of talking ponies, remember?" he said to himself, before floating downwards, landing near a lake. Vegeta turned, and stared into the crystal clear water, watching his reflection.

"I have got to figure out how to get home. I can't wait for Bulma to rebuild the radar, and find the dragon balls," Vegeta said, sighing. Turning towards the town, Vegeta sighed. "Guess I should find a place to stay while I'm stuck here, he said, cursing himself for thinking that.

Vegeta started walking towards the town, watching as the sun slowly began to sink in the sky.

* * *

Vegeta had returned to the town, the pink pony he had met earlier appearing very happy that he had returned. Sighing, he had been following her for a while now, and wasn't too happy when she had him sit quietly in the dark library, waiting for the new pony that had arrived earlier to enter.

After they surprised the pony he had almost crashed into in the sky, the pink pony had begun a party, and Vegeta had managed to catch a few more names, although very begrudgingly.

There was Rainbow Dash, a sky blue pegasus, with a rainbow-colored mane and tail, and a image of a storm cloud, three lightning bolts of different colors on her upper hind legs.

There was Applejack, an orange earth pony, that had the image of an apple on her hind legs. Her mane and tail were yellow, and she wore a cowboy hat.

Another pegasus was Fluttershy, an extremely shy pony that seemed to be afraid of him. She was a light yellow, with a pink mane. The image of three blue butterflies, with pink wings, sat on her hind legs.

The final pony was Rarity, a white unicorn with a curly, purple mane and tail. On her hind legs were three little pictures of diamonds.

Vegeta sighed, bored. " _I swear, if something interesting doesn't happen in the next few minutes, I'm going to shout!_ " he thought, before Pinkie ran over to him.

"Come on, Vegeta!" she said, grinning at him.

Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes. "And where are we going, exactly?" he asked.

"To watch the sun rise, silly," Pinkie replied, giggling. Vegeta glared at her, but reluctantly followed. " _It's better then nothing,_ " he thought.

Following the pink party pony, Vegeta stared at the building he was being lead to. It was a circular, office-like building, which appeared much smaller on the outside then it truly was.

Vegeta stood in the very back of the room, staring out the window at the moon. Dozens of ponies crowded the building, and the saiyan was starting to reach his limit on the amount of kindness they were showing.

Pinkie suddenly ran off, standing next to the unicorn from earlier. " _Twilight Sprinkle, or something?_ " he thought, before returning his focus to the moon.

Only half listening, Vegeta growled softly as the bird chorus began to sing. " _Because that's obviously a thing in this weird, upside down world!_ "

"Fillies and Gentlecoats," a pony with a tan coat of fur, and a light grey mane and tail began. She wore glasses, and had a collar around her neck. A scroll with a ribbon tied around it appeared on her hind legs.

"As Mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" the Mayor said, as the ponies filling the room began to cheer loudly.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year," the mayor continued.

" _It's just a sunrise! The moon is more interesting then that. Speaking of the moon, why is there a pony made out of craters on it? It's really weird. Oh god, don't tell me everything in this world is based around these ponies,_ " Vegeta thought, continue to stare at the moon.

"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land," the Mayor continued, as the Pony-shaped crater formation vanished from the moon.

" _What the hell? How is that…. oh right… magic…. but wait, why did that happen?_ " Vegeta asked himself, turning towards the Mayor, hoping to get some answers.

"The very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria."

" _Blah blah blah. Oh Kami, this is so boring!_ " Vegeta thought, quietly groaning.

"Princess Celestia!" the mayor concluded, gesturing to a balcony above her, the curtains moving to reveal… nothing. No one was standing there.

"This can't be good," Vegeta heard Twilight say, as he got off of the wall he was leaning on, slightly interested.

"Remain calm, everypony," the mayor said, as the crowd began to murmur to itself. "There must be a reasonable explanation."

"Ooh, ooh! I love guessing games!", Pinkie said, turning towards Twilight.

"She's gone!" Rarity said, coming from the room behind the balcony. The ponies in the crowd gasped, some turning to look in suspicion at Vegeta.

Suddenly, Pinkie screamed, as a blue, sparkling cloud appeared in the balcony, before forming into a tall, pure black pony. She wore light blue armor, and she bore both a horn and wings. Her mane and tail were made of the blue, sparkly cloud. A dark purple area with a present moon picture was present on her hind legs.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little, sun-loving faces," the tall being said.

"What did you do with our princess?" Rainbow asked, glaring at her.

The tall pony laughed, before grinning down at her. "Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

" _Don't really care, but I'm sure you're going to tell us._ ", Vegeta thought.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for 1,000 years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" she asked.

"Not that I really care, but will you stop being so mysterious? I want to skip right to the part where I beat you," Vegeta replied, the alicorn turning towards him.

"Now you're a creature I wasn't expecting to see. Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Vegeta, and I'm the prince of all saiyans. And you?" Vegeta asked, smirking at her.

"I'm N-" she began, before being interrupted.

"You're the Mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon," Twilight said, glaring up at her. The crowd gasped, staring in slight fear at Nightmare Moon.

"Well, well, well. Some pony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here," Nightmare Moon said.

"Well.. um.. You're here to…. to.." Twilight said, seeming scared to reveal what she knew.

Nightmare Moon laughed, grinning down at the ponies. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last."

" _Well, that's kinda dark,_ " Vegeta thought, glaring at her.

"From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon continued.

"Wait, that's it? That's your big plan? Eternal night? Are you kidding me?" Vegeta asked, the tall pony turning towards him.

"Excuse me, but you better watch your tone, _Prince_.", Nightmare Moon threatened, glaring at him.

"Or else what? You'll sparkle me to death? Oh, I'm so scared."

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" the mayor suddenly said, pointing a hoof at her.

"You're kidding, right? She appeared out of sparkling smoke, how are you going to seize her?" Vegeta asked.

Three pony guards flew at Nightmare Moon, before the Alicorn's eyes began to glow, lighting crackling from her mane, before she turned entirely into mist, flying out of the room.

Rainbow Dash charged out of the room, flying after the blue smoke, panting as it escaped. "Nighttime… forever?" she asked herself, before turning towards the main building, watching as Twilight ran off towards the library.

Vegeta did the same, staring after Twilight. " _She knows something. And I'm going to find out what it is,_ " he thought, smirking.

A few minutes later, Twilight was searching through her books, trying to find a certain topic.

"Elements, elements, elements. Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" she asked, before Rainbow flew right at her, getting right in her face.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?" the pegasus asked. "And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? WOAH!" Rainbow shouted, as Applejack pulled her away.

"Simmer down, Sally," Applejack said. "She ain't no spy."

"If she was a spy, then why would she be looking for the device to DEFEAT Nightmare Moon?" Vegeta asked, glaring at Rainbow.

"Exactly. But, she sure knows what's going on," the orange horse said, agreeing with him.

" _Why the hell am I defending a purple unicorn, in this weird multi-colored world? Am I really that desperate for some action, that I'm willing to help these….. creatures, just to get a good fight?_ " Vegeta though to himself.

"Don't you, Twilight," Applejack concluded, bringing the saiyan back to reality.

Twilight glanced between the five ponies and Vegeta, before sighing. "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her," Twilight explained.

"Not true," Vegeta replied.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

"I can defeat her. Just find her, and I'll deal with that crazed pony in an instant," he replied.

"I seriously doubt that. The elements are the only objects. But I don't know what they are, where to find them. I don't even know what they do," Twilight said.

"Um, create harmony? The name kinda expl-" Vegeta began to say, before Pinkie interrupted.

"'The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide.'," the pink pony said, reading the book's title.

"How did you find that?" Twilight asked, shoving the party pony to the side.

"It was under 'E'," Pinkie sang, hopping along.

"Oh," Twilight replied. " _Why didn't I think of that?_ " she thought, before using her magic to pull the book off the shelf.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last-known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. It is located in what is now-"

"The Everfree Forest?" the six ponies shouted in unison.

"I'm guessing this forest is a bad thing?" Vegeta asked.

* * *

"It is a very, very bad thing! How have you not heard of this place?" Rainbow asked, turning towards him.

"I'm not from around here," Vegeta replied.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie said.

"I feel like your going to somehow get me hurt," Vegeta said, glaring at her.

"Why's that?" Twilight asked.

"I have a habit of getting hurt saving idiots," he replied, earning a small glare from the unicorn.

"Anyways, not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own," Twilight said.

"Well, I'd really rather not be stuck here, so you don't have a choice. I'm coming with you," Vegeta replied.

"Why? You barely know me.", Twilight asked.

"It's not to save you. I'm bored, and if this place is as dangerous as you ponies say it is, then I'm bound to find a decent fight somewhere in there," the saiyan replied, cracking his knuckles.

"No can do over here, Sugar Cube," Applejack suddenly said.

"You mean me, or her?" Vegeta asked, pointing at Twilight.

"Her. Now, we sure ain't letting any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple," the orange earth pony said.

"Mmm-hmm! Especially if there's candy apples in there," Pinkie said, as the five ponies entered the woods.

Twilight sighed, Vegeta turning towards her. "I know how you feel. I had to put up with unneeded help for years," he said, before walking into the forest, Twilight following close behind him.

 **Thus begins the adventures of the Saiyan of Equestria.**


	2. The Hunt for The Elements of Harmony

**Vegeta's tale has only begun to unfold.**

* * *

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Fluttershy asked, doing her best to stay as far from Vegeta as she could.

"Oh. H-heavens, no. Just look at it. It's dreadful!" Rarity replied.

"And it ain't natural," Applejack added.

"I've seen worse," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, some folks say it don't work the same as Equestria," Applejack replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked, staring at the pony questioningly.

"No pony knows," Rainbow said, grinning at Vegeta as she came out of some shadows. The saiyan rolled his eyes.

"You know why?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, quit it," Applejack said, glaring at her.

"Oh, no, please continue. I want to hear this," Vegeta argued.

"It's 'cause everypony who's ever come in has never come… OUT!" she said, shouting at him. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie jumped slightly, before the cliffside they were standing on suddenly came out from under them.

"Well then, good job. You jinxed them," Vegeta said, glaring at Rainbow.

"Fluttershy, Vegeta, quick!" Rainbow yelled, flying after her friends.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta shouted, glaring at the blue pony.

Rainbow caught Pinkie, as Fluttershy grabbed Rarity. Vegeta watched in slight amusement as the ponies scrambled to save one another.

Applejack caught a branch with her mouth, stopping her slide, before noticing Twilight was dangling over another cliffside. "Don't worry, Twilight. I'ma comin'!" the earth pony said, slowly sliding down to her.

"Applejack, what do I do?" Twilight asked, holding onto her hooves.

Applejack held onto Twilight, before glancing upwards. "Let go," she replied.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Twilight asked her, glaring at the pony.

"No, I ain't," Applejack replied. "I promised you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Twilight said, giving Applejack a worried look.

"Now, listen here. What I'm saying to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight sighed, before letting go. She started to scream as she fell, before Vegeta wrapped his arm around her body, slowly her fall as he lowered her to the ground.

"See? You should trust the orange pony more. Why would she tell you to jump off a dangerous cliff?" Vegeta said, sarcastically. Twilight grinned, watching as Applejack jumped from several small ledges, landing on the ground next to her.

Setting Twilight down, Vegeta sighed. "Still no beasts. I'm growing quite bored of this place," he said, surveying the area.

"We're not here to get you a fight. We're here to save the world!" Twilight replied, glaring up at him.

"Whatever."

"Well, we're almost halfway there. A little bit longer, and we shou-" Twilight began to say, before Vegeta cut her off

"I'm leaving. I'll meet you all at the castle," Vegeta said, taking to the air.

"Wait, what? No, we should stick together. Who knows what Nightmare Moon could do!" Twilight argued.

"That's what I intend to find out. If this Nightmare Moon is as dangerous as you say, then she should be enough of a challenge for me," Vegeta replied, before rocketing away.

"Great. Just great," Twilight said, sighing.

Vegeta smirked, landing a few feet away from the broken castle. "Now then, let's see. She should be around here somewhere," the saiyan prince said.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said from behind Vegeta. Turning, the prince's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kakarot? How the hell did you ge- No, you're not Kakarot. I can't sense any ki. That's not going to work, Moon," Vegeta said, grinning at the man standing a few feet away from him. His hair was black, and spikey, and he wore an orange gi, with a blue undershirt, wristbands, sash, and boots.

"Who cares?" The False-Goku asked. "You said you wanted a challenge, so bring it on," the false-saiyan said, getting into Goku's fighting stance.

"Well then, I hope you won't be too disappointing!" Vegeta said, getting into his fighting stance. Smirking, the saiyan dashed forwards, throwing Nightmare Moon off-guard, punching him in the jaw. The false-saiyan stumbled back, before regaining his balance, glaring at Vegeta.

"I see. You're just using my memories of what Kakarot looks like. But you can't learn someone's fighting style in an instant!" Vegeta said, smirking. "Seems I have the advantages here!"

"That might be true," Nightmare Moon replied, "But don't get cocky. This means I'm less predictable!"

"No. Because you're an amateur, you're even more predictable. I'll even let you have the first attack," Vegeta replied, grinning at him.

Nightmare Moon glared, before charging forwards, swinging wildly at Vegeta. The saiyan prince crossed his arms, ducking left and right, dodging every attack thrown at him.

"I oltd you!" Vegeta said, before punching him in the face once again. The false saiyan growled in pain, before clenching his fists, his hair spiking upwards, turning golden.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Nightmare Moon shouted, glaring at him.

"Then come do it!" Vegeta replied, grinning. Nightmare Moon growled again, before darting behind Vegeta, the saiyan smirking. The false-saiyan leapt towards Vegeta, swinging a fist at his back. Vegeta turned, catching the fist, before tossing him away.

"Don't bother trying to fight me. I've spent my entire life training, while you are using literal basic knowledge. I am going to win. Give up," Vegeta said, smirking at him.

"So what? I am still copying the one person that has managed to surpass you in every way!" Nightmare Moon replied, glaring at him.

"You think merely copying Kakarot will allow you to win? Trust me, I've fought two beings that thought the same. Spoiler alert, they're both dead," Vegeta said, a small grin on his face.

"Dead? You think you can kill me? I am Nightmare Moon! I am going to defeat you! Understand!" Nightmare Moon yelled, shouting at him, his hair turning blue.

"Super Saiyan Blue, huh? You're really going to try and fight me? You're an idiot, but fine. I'll play along," Vegeta replied, grinning. Crossing his arms, he smirked. "You go first."

"You're mocking me. You'll pay for that!", Nightmare Moon shouted, before charging at Vegeta. The saiyan dodged to the side, Nightmare's attack missing him. With a small glare, Nightmare Moon turned, swinging at Vegeta once more, the saiyan ducking out of the way of each attack.

Vegeta chuckled, before kicking Nightmare Moon in the face, sending him flying back. Nightmare Moon rolled on the ground, before standing up, glaring in anger at the prince.

"What's wrong? I thought I was going to pay for mocking you," Vegeta said with a large grin.

"I'm not done yet. It's time I did more then just copy his move style," Nightmare Moon said, getting into an all-too familiar stance.

"No. There's no possible way you cou-"

" **Ka,** " Nightmare Moon began to chant, a ball of dark, purple energy forming in his hands.

"God damnit. You're copying Kakarot's blasts now?" Vegeta growled, before getting into a stance of his own.

" **Me… Ha….** " Nightmare continued to say.

"Don't think you've won! Because you're about to taste my **GALICK GUN-** "

" **Me… HA!** " Nightmare moon shouted, firing the blast towards Vegeta.

" **FIRE!** " Vegeta shouted back, his purple beam colliding with Nightmare's. With a smug smirk on his face, Vegeta chuckled.

"You can't beat me with your stolen techniques!" he said, before Nightmare's beam began to overpower his own.

"Is that so? Because it seems that I am winning! So prepare, Vegeta. For it is ti-" Nightmare Moon began to say, before pausing, looking out in the direction of Twilight, and her friends.

Vegeta growled, straining to keep the blast back, when Nightmare Moon ended the attack, returning to her normal form.

"They're getting close. And while you pose no threat with the Elements of Harmony, they do," She said. Vegeta growled, glaring as she flew away.

Breathing heavily, Vegeta stared at his hand. " _How the hell did she start overpowering me?_ "

* * *

Vegeta sighed, exiting the old castle. "Nothing of interest. Literally!" the saiyan said, glaring at the stone walls.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Twilight said, walking up to him.

"Took you six long enough. I've already looked around. Didn't find much, but there is one place I think you'll find interesting."

Leading them towards the ruins, Vegeta watched the blue mist slither along the ground, and gave a momentary glare at it, before pushing open the large door, revealing the giant pedestal in the middle of the main room.

"Come on, Twilight," Applejack said, staring at the stone balls resting on the different platforms. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"The Elements of Harmony," Twilight said, staring with glee at them. "We found them."

"Correction. I found them, and lead you to them.", Vegeta said, smirking at them. Twilight gave him a small glare, before turning back to the Elements.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Vegeta carried the stone balls over to Twilight, placing them next to her. "Careful, careful."

"One, two, three, four. Uh, there's only five," Pinkie said.

"Where's the sixth?" Rainbow asked.

"The book said, 'When the five are present, a spark will cause the Sixth element to be revealed.'," Twilight replied.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen," Twilight said, her horn beginning to glow.

"Come on, now, y'all. She needs to concentrate," Applejack said, leading the other four ponies out of the broken room.

"I think I'll stay here. Just to be on the safe side," Vegeta said, surveying the room.

Turning away from Twilight, Vegeta stared out the window, searching for Nightmare Moon's smoke trail.

"Aah!" Twilight suddenly gasped from behind him. Spinning around, Vegeta glared as the smoke spun around the Elements, raising them above the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" the saiyan said, charging forwards.

"The Elements!" Twilight cried, as both she and Vegeta entered the blue smoke tornado forming, before it teleported away, the other five ponies running into the room.

Twilight and Vegeta coughed, as they were teleported to another room of the castle. Turning to the far end of the room, Twilight gasped, as Vegeta glared at Nightmare Moon, the stone Elements floating around her.

Twilight glared, before sliding her hoof on the ground, about to charge at Nightmare Moon.

"You're kidding," Nightmare said, a look of disappointment on her face.

"I don't think she is," Vegeta said, glaring at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Nightmare asked, glaring at Twilight.

Twilight's horn glowed, as she charged towards the evil princess. Nightmare Moon growled, before charging towards Twilight. Before she got to her, Twilight teleported out of Nightmare's path, reappearing by the Elements.

"Just one spark!" Twilight said, using her magic on the stone balls. Nightmare glared, teleporting over, firing a laser at Twilight, knocking her away.

"No! NO!" Nightmare said, glaring down at the glowing spheres. Twilight smirked, as the elements glowed brighter, before the glow vanished. Nothing happened.

"But where's the sixth Element?" Twilight asked, staring in slight fear.

Nightmare Moon laughed, before raising her front legs, bringing them down, destroying the stone Elements, to Twilight's horror.

"You little fool! Thinking you could defeat me. Now you will never see your princess or your sun. The night will last, forever!" Nightmare Moon shouted, laughing.

"Will it, though? Cause the Elements aren't the only thing that can beat you," Vegeta said, stepping in front of Twilight..

"Oh? And you think you can? After the display of power from earlier, I'm sure you'll win," the evil princess asked, laughing.

"That was a fluke. You got lucky, and caught me off guard. But not this time!" Vegeta replied, glaring at Nightmare.

"You're a fool if you think you can hurt me!" Nightmare said, glaring at him. Vegeta smirked, before clenching his fists, a white, flame-like aura surrounding him.

"Actually going to take this seriously? Good. Now prepare to lose!" Nightmare Moon shouted, before firing several magic beams straight at Vegeta. As soon as the first beam hit, a cloud of dust covered the saiyan, masking him from view, before the saiyan was launched from the cloud, sliding along the ground

"Vegeta!" Twilight shouted, staring in fear. Suddenly, the smoke was pushed away, revealing the saiyan, standing in the exact place he had been in when he was shot, not a scratch on him.

As he stood up, Vegeta chuckled. "Was that all? I barely felt that," the saiyan mocked, grinning at Nightmare Moon. Before she had time to react, Vegeta dashed towards her, instantly standing directly in front of her, punching Nightmare in the muzzle. The evil princess was sent flying backwards, crashing through the wall of the ruins.

Vegeta turned towards Twilight, a determined look on his face. "Twilight, the Elements are still technically here, just in pieces. Keep working on how to get that sixth Element. I'll handle Nightmare Moon," the saiyan said, smirking at her. Twilight nodded, standing up.

"I'll try."

"Good. Now, get to work!" Vegeta replied, turning back towards Nightmare. The evil princess stood up, shaking her head, before glaring at Vegeta. Taking into the air, the two flew at each other, Nightmare trying to stab Vegeta with her horn.

Vegeta growled, dodging the needle thin horn, before spinning around, kicking Nightmare away. Nightmare caught herself in mid-air, glaring at Vegeta. As her horn glowed, her eyes did as well, before she fired a stronger beam then before. Vegeta didn't even try to block it, realizing too late that she had planned on it.

The blast struck him in the right side of his chest, cracking his armor, blood beginning to seep out of the hole caused by the blast. Grabbing his wound, Vegeta growled.

"You….. Gah… I'll get you for that!" Vegeta growled, Nightmare laughing at this.

"What in Equestria are you doing?", Nightmare asked. "I thought you said you were going to hold me off. Poor little Twilight is currently defenseless."

" _Damnit. How is she beating me! There's no way she's actually as strong as me, is there?_ " Vegeta thought, holding his shoulder in pain. " _Unless…. That energy source. I can't sense it… maybe… maybe it acts as a counter to ki? No, that can't be it…. can it?_ "

"What's wrong, Vegeta? Is the pain too much for you? Good. Allow me to add insult to injury!" Nightmare Moon said, grinning at him, turning into her mystical smoke form. Charging at Vegeta, she swirled around him, covering the saiyan entirely.

"What the hell? What is this?" Vegeta asked, confused, as he tried to break free from the smokey cage he was in.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared, as Nightmare Moon dash a few feet away from him. Vegeta glared, still confused, as the sparkling smoke formed a new being.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Vegeta said, glaring at the smoke, as it merged together.

Floating in front of the saiyan prince, was an almost exact copy of himself. The jumpsuit covering his body was a dark blue, while his gloves and boots were pure black. The copy's chest piece was black, with misty blue sections. His skin was normal, but his hair was the sparkling smoke that had been surrounding Vegeta moments ago. The image of a light blue crescent moon sat on the left breastplate of the copy's armor. His eyes were pure white, a faint glow coming off of them.

"You're copying me now? What, was stealing Kakarot's looks not good enough for you?" Vegeta asked, glaring at the copy.

"Oh, I didn't just copy your looks. I now have the strength of the mighty Vegeta.", Nightmare Moon replied, smirking at him.

"Damnit…. If that's the case, you may have me beat!…. But I won't go down so easily!" Vegeta roared, his aura surging as he powered up, the prince's hair fading from black to gold.

"We'll see about that, Vegeta," Nightmare Moon said, grinning at him. Vegeta growled, before getting into his fighting stance, continuing to glare at the evil copy in front of him. Nightmare Moon did the same, smirking the entire time.

"Just because I'm wounded, doesn't mean you can beat me!" Vegeta said, his glare growing larger.

"Oh, but I think it does!" Nightmare Moon said, before charging forwards, swinging a fist at Vegeta. The saiyan dodged, before being kicked in the stomach, Nightmare moving faster then when she had been copying Goku.

Vegeta gasped in slight pain, before lunging forwards, throwing two quick punches at Nightmare, striking the copy in the jaw. The dark clone lurched back, before sliding a foot back, regaining his balance.

Lunging forwards, Nightmare Moon swung his arm in a chopping motion, a dark, magic blade forming around his hand, barely hitting Vegeta as he dodged.

"Wow. First Kakarot, then me, now Goku Black? Who will you copy next, Frieza?" Vegeta asked, growling as he ducked out of the way of the blade.

"I don't know who those last two are, not yet. But soon, I shall know all. Once I end you, I will be conquering this world, and then, every world!" Nightmare Moon shouted, dashing towards Vegeta once more.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta grunted, as Nightmare Moon sent him flying back into the ruins.

Inside, Twilight was staring in sorrow at the broken Elements. Distant shouting caught her ears, and as she turned around, she saw her new friends entering the room. Her eyes widened, a tiny little sparkle appearing in them.

"Hey, Nightmare Moon!" Twilight suddenly shouted, catching the attention of both the dark clone, and Vegeta.

"What is it?" Nightmare Moon asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" the purple unicorn asked, smirking at him.

"Yes, yes I do!" She replied.

"Well, you're wrong, because the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" Twilight exclaimed, as the other five ponies stood around her.

"And you six are suppose to scare me?", Nightmare Moon asked, flying over to them.

As he landed, the shards of the Elements started to glow, floating into the air. Nightmare looked down, confused as this happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" the dark clone demanded.

"The spirits of these five ponies standing beside me got us through every challenge you threw at us! They represent the Elements of Harmony! Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty," Twilight explained. As she said the five Element names, the broken shards flew towards the group, surrounding the pony that represented them.

"No! This cannot be! Grr… Wait… You still don't have the sixth Element! The Spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon replied, chuckling in slight relief.

"But it did, a different kind of Spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you," Twilight replied, turning towards her friends.

"The Spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all… Are my friends!" Twilight continued, turning towards Nightmare, as Vegeta landed nearby. Suddenly, a light appeared above the six ponies, as a new stone orb came into view.

"I cannot believe this is actually working," Vegeta said.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the… the Spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth Element. The Element of Magic!" Twilight exclaimed. Nightmare's eyes widened, as the final Element lowered down towards Twilight.

"No… NO! I will win! There will be eternal night!" Nightmare Moon shouted, getting into Vegeta's Galick Gun stance.

"Seriously? You're still copying me?" Vegeta asked, as two golden orbs formed in his hands.

"Shut up! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! **SILHOUETTE FLASHER!** " Nightmare Moon shouted, as a dark blue, magical glow covered his hands. Thrusting them forwards, he fired the dark blue beam at Twilight and her friends.

"Oh no, you don't!" Vegeta replied, dashing in front of the beam, his arms extended outwards, his hair suddenly turning to a vibrant, electric blue, as a similar colored aura appeared around him. The two golden energy balls grew in size, as he glared at his evil opposite. " **FINAL FLASH!** " the saiyan shouted, bringing the two spheres together, firing a larger, golden beam.

Nightmare's eyes widened as Vegeta's beam overpowered his own, washing over him in a blinding golden light. Staring at his hands, the dark clone was taken aback as it started to crack, a white glow coming out of it. Soon, his entire body cracked, before shattering, revealing Nightmare Moon.

Powering down, Vegeta smirked at the evil princess. "No… My magic was overpowering you….. How can this be? How did you win?" Nightmare Moon asked, glaring at him.

"Simple. I'm just that good," Vegeta said, before a magical glow turned his attention to the six ponies. Turning around, the saiyan stared in confusion as the six ponies floated in the air, a giant rainbow firing out of them. Turning back towards Nightmare Moon, he watched as it spun around her, enveloping her in a rainbow tornado.

Suddenly, a bright flash of white light filled the room, causing the saiyan to cover his eyes. Turning around, Vegeta stared at Twilight and her friends, the six ponies lying on the ground.

"Ow… My head," Rainbow groaned, as she stood up.

"Everypony ok?" Applejack asked.

"Why, thank goodness!" Rarity suddenly said, staring at her new tail.

"Why, Rarity, it's so lovely," Fluttershy said.

"I know. I'll never part with it again," Rarity replied, shaking her tail.

" _Oh, right. Ponies…. I completely forgot about that during the fight and giant rainbow laser that just happened,_ " Vegeta thought.

"No, your necklace. It looks just like your Cutie Mark," Fluttershy said.

"Wait, cutie what," Vegeta asked.

"A Cutie Mark. You know, the image that repre-" Twilight began to explain, before Vegeta shook his head.

"I don't care," he replied. "I really don't care. I'll just accept it and move on. I've been fine doing that so far."

"Hey, Fluttershy, your necklace matches your Cutie Mark as well," Rarity suddenly said.

"Look at mine, look at mine!" Pinkie said, bouncing around.

"Gee, Twilight, I thought you were just spouting a lot of hooey. But I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship," Applejack said.

"The Elements of Friendship? I thought they were the Elements of Harmony?" Vegeta asked. Before any of the ponies could answer, a bright glow came from a nearby window, as the sun rose over the horizon.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a tall Alicorn appeared. About the height of Vegeta, she wore golden boots, a large, golden necklace, and a golden crown. Her mane and tail were like a rainbow, both flowing magically. The image of a sun was on her hind legs.

Five of the ponies bowed, as Twilight gasped. "Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student," Celestia replied.

"So, you just came from the moon. Are you a god or something?" Vegeta asked, getting a puzzled look from Celestia.

"How are you… Never mind," Celestia began to ask, before turning towards Twilight. "I knew you could do it."

"But you told me it was all an old pony tale," Twilight replied.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more," Celestia replied. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her," Celestia explained.

"Pretty sure it was the rainbow laser that beat her," Vegeta said, getting a glare from Twilight.

"As I was saying, you could not unleash that magic, until you let true friendship into your heart," Celestia said, Twilight turning towards Vegeta and the others, sliming at them.

"Now, if only another will, as well…." Celestia said, as the eight of them turned towards where Nightmare Moon had once stood.

"Princess Luna," Celestia said, staring at a dark blue alicorn. Her mane and tail were a light blue, and she had a dark area around her hind legs, a crescent moon image on top. She wore sparkling blue shoes, a black necklace with a moon on it, and a small, black crown.

Opening her eyes, Luna gasped, cowering as Celestia walked towards her.

"It has been 1,000 years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister," Celestia said, kneeing next to Luna.

"Sister?" Several of the ponies standing next to Vegeta asked.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked.

Luna looked at the ground, before running up to Celestia. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister," Luna said, crying.

"I've missed you, too.", Celestia replied.

* * *

Vegeta sighed, as the party around him celebrated the return of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Now then," Celestia said, walking up to him. "I have a few questions for you."

"Of course," Vegeta replied, glancing over at her.

"How did you get here, and what are you exactly? You're not a human, I know that much," Celestia asked.

"You know what humans are?" Vegeta asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Yes, now what are you, and why are you here?" Celestia asked again.

"I'm a saiyan, an alien that looks like humans. We a race that can gain large amounts of power at a time. Due to this, we became known as a warrior race, and it soon became almost genetic that we do battle," Vegeta explained.

"So I assume you are here to fight us?" Celestia asked.

"No. I came here to fight, yes, but I see no reason to battle you ponies. Although, I am stuck here, so I may get bored."

"Well, if you every need a place to stay, you have my permission to remain here in Equestria," Celestia said, bowing to Vegeta. Turning, she walked off towards her subjects, the crowds cheering.

"Like I needed you're permission."

 **Vegeta has a long journey ahead of him.**


	3. Vegeta's Tale

**Vegeta's tale is going to be revealed, now!**

* * *

"Like I needed your permission," Vegeta replied, glaring at the tall alicorn, as she walked off. Sighing, Vegeta got off the wall, about to take to the air, when Twilight walked up to him.

"Hey, Vegeta!" the unicorn said, smiling up at him.

"What do you want?" the saiyan asked, glancing down at her.

"I wanted to say thank you. For helping out during Nightmare Moon's attack," Twilight said, grinning at him.

"Don't bother. I didn't do it for you," he replied, turning away, about to fly off.

"But you did seem to be protective of me. You jumped in front of the blast she fired at us," the unicorn argued.

"I was getting back at her for trying to copy me. Nothing more. Don't think for a second I'm your 'friend'. Got that?" Vegeta replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Twilight asked. "Because I'd be willing to let you stay in the library with me, while you'rer around," the unicorn offered. Vegeta stopped, glancing at the ground.

" _This pony isn't my friend, and I don't even care about her… But I do need a place to stay while I wait for Bulma to wish me back home,_ " the prince thought, before turning towards her.

"I do need a place to stay. But I am not going to play dress up, got it?" Vegeta asked, giving her a small glare.

"I'm in total agreement with you on that," Twilight replied, turning towards the giant, hollow tree.

" _Well, at least she isn't as girly as I thought. That makes this situation a bit more bearable,_ " Vegeta thought, following behind her.

Entering the tree, Vegeta grumbled as he hit his head on the ceiling. " _Oh, right. These rooms aren't meant for people my size. Hell, these rooms aren't meant for people at all,_ " he thought.

"So, where are you from, Vegeta?" Twilight asked, as she pulled a few books from a shelf, starting to organize them in her own personal way.

"Hehe. You're not going to believe me, I'm sure. But I believe I'm from another dimension," Vegeta replied, smirking.

"Another… Dimension?" Twilight asked, dropping the books she had been floating with her magic.

"Yes. I guess I should start at the beginning. The very beginning," Vegeta said.

"That would be nice," Twilight replied, turning towards him.

"Well, it started 44 years ago. Now, before I start, there is something you should know about me. I'm an alien," Vegeta explained.

"An alien? Like an extra-terrestrial? Those don't exist," Twilight said, some doubt in her face as she stared at Vegeta.

"You say that, but from my point of view, you don't exist. Where I'm from, ponies aren't multicolor, or able to talk. Now, 44 years ago, my home planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed," the saiyan began.

"Planet Vegeta? Why is there a Planet with your name?", the unicorn asked.

"Because the name Vegeta is given to all saiyan royalty. The planet, me, my father, my grandfather. We were all named Vegeta," the prince replied.

"Wait, saiyan?", Twilight asked.

"Saiyan is the name of my race. Or, it was. As I said, my home planet was destroyed, along with most of the saiyans. Only a handful of survivors were lucky enough to be off-planet, when it happened," Vegeta continued.

"For years, I had been lead to believe that it was a meteor that had destroyed it. But that was a lie. During that time, I followed the orders of an evil tyrant, named Frieza. He ruled most of the universe with an iron fist," Vegeta explained. "Due to that, I became a ruthless killer. My partner, Nappa, was one of the unfortunate beings that fell in my sights."

"That's… that's…. horrible," Twilight said, staring at Vegeta in slight fear.

"Don't worry. I'm no longer like that. Now, years after my home world's death, I went to a planet that resembled this world, called Earth, to gain immortality," Vegeta continued.

"Immortality? How could you gain immortality?" the unicorn asked.

"There are these magical objects on Earth, seven golden orbs called Dragon Balls," Vegeta replied.

"Dragons what?" Twilight asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Hehe, that's what I thought at first. But no, there is no s on the dragon. Dragon Balls, seven orbs, that when brought together, summon a giant dragon," Vegeta replied.

"How large of a dragon?" Twilight asked, glancing out the window at Spike.

"He's around the height of 7,000 of your little purple dragon," Vegeta answered. Twilight turned once again, staring in awe at him.

"Now, when I went to Earth, another saiyan had arrived years before me. His name is Kakarot, and he had grown up on Earth, believing to be what is known as a Human. He fought me, trying to defend his planet, his home. And he won," the saiyan continued.

"After that, I went back to Frieza's main empire, being healed, after I had suffered a massive defeat by Kakarot and his friends. Afterwords, I went to another world, called Planet Namek," the prince said.

"Namek? These are some very weird names," Twilight said.

"Coming from Twilight Sparkle. Now then, I went to Namek, once again trying to gain immortality, but there was two problems. The first was that Frieza had learned about the Dragon Balls as well, and was also searching to gain immortality from them. The second was that Kakarot's friends had come to Namek, looking to revive the friends that Nappa had killed on Earth," Vegeta explained.

"Wait, revive? Not only do these Dragon Ball things grant immortality, but also can bring people back from the dead?" Twilight asked.

"Correct. They are really convenient sometimes. So, there we were, on planet Namek, when Frieza called in his elite task-force, the Ginyu force. They were stronger then anyone I had ever faced before. It took me teaming up with Kakarot's friends to fight them, and even then, we stood no chance. Kakarot barely managed to save us, arriving seconds before we were going to be killed," Vegeta continued.

"That's… how did you survive?" Twilight asked.

"There are these things, called Senzu beans. They heal all sickness, fatigue, and injury. Also very convenient," Vegeta continued. "So, he healed us, then got beat up himself, and was put into a healing chamber, putting him out of commission for most of the next battle."

"Who defeated Kakarot?" Twilight asked.

"Himself. You see, Captain Ginyu, the leader of the Ginyu force, could swap bodies. It's weird and complicated, so don't ask how it works. I don't know how it works" Vegeta replied.

"So, then Frieza found out what had happened, and attacked us. He killed the last of the Namekians, the people that lived on Namek. He then killed me," Vegeta continued.

"Wait, WHAT? You died?" Twilight asked, staring in shock at the saiyan.

"Yes, I did. After that, another one of Kakarot's friends was killed, causing Kakarot to gain a power, allowing him to defeat Frieza. The legendary Super Saiyan. Shortly after, I was revived, and trained, before my son came back from the future, with a warning about androids.", Vegeta explained.

"Wait, you have a son, that can time travel?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, now can you stop interrupting me? I'm trying to explain things!" Vegeta asked, glaring slightly at Twilight.

"Sorry," the unicorn replied, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Anyways, my wife from the future-" Vegeta began, before Twilight opened her mouth. With a quick glare, she shut it.

"My wife from the future had built a time machine, sending my son back to the past, to try and stop the threat that had been claiming their world. So, they gave Kakarot some medicine that would cure him of a heart disease that had killed him in their time, and gave us a warning. I took the warning, and went to space to train," Vegetal explained.

"Three years past, and I returned to Earth, to help them. Kakarot came down with his heart virus, due to being an idiot and not taking the medicine when the heart virus never showed any signs of appearing. Luckily for him, I showed up in the nick of time, having also gained the Super Saiyan form. I then easily dispatched the androids that showed up, and-" the saiyan continued, before glaring as Twilight raised one of her hooves. "What is it?" he asked.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" the unicorn asked.

"Didn't I explain that?" Vegeta asked, Twilight shaking her head in response. "Oh. The Super Saiyan is a legendary form, that had been passed down from our ancestors. A legendary warrior, pure of heart, and awakened by rage. Kakarot's heart was pure from passion, and at the time, mine was pure evil…" Vegeta replied, staring at the ground, obviously disappointed with his past self.

"That sounds… odd, to say at least. So, this Super Saiyan form. What's it like?" the unicorn asked.

Vegeta smirked, standing up as straight as he could in the room. Clenching his fists, Vegeta transformed, Twilight's eyes growing in size as she stared at him.

"Like it?" the saiyan asked, grinning at her. His hair had gone from being almost pure black, to a light gold. His eyes were a greenish-teal, and a golden aura surrounded his body.

"It's…. I…. How?" Twilight asked, staring in awe.

"Saiyan DNA." the prince replied, as he returned to normal. "Now that you've seen that, may I continue?" he asked.

"Yes, please do! This is very interesting," Twilight said, her eyes sparkling from the possibilities that the being standing before her could present.

"Ok then. So, I arrived back on Earth, and saved Kakarot, before he was taken home to be treated. Transforming into a Super Saiyan, I dispatched one of the androids, the other getting away due to Kakarot's friends distracting me," Vegeta continued.

"So, then three more androids were activated, and then another threat appeared. A bio-mechanical android. Made up of cells from Kakarot, me, and other powerful warriors. Even Frieza himself. He called himself Cell. Two of the androids that had been activated before him were his target," he explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Twilight asked.

"Not when absorbing them lead to him becoming the, quote on quote, Perfect being. He then tried to kill several people, me included. He hosted an event called the Cell Games, where he fought Kakarot, and his son. Cell lost, but not before my own son died," Vegeta continued.

"Oh…. I'm so sorry…." Twilight said.

"Don't be. Dragon Balls, remember? He's alive and well," Vegeta replied.

"Oh, yeah, right," Twilight said.

"After that, Kakarot remained dead for seven years, after sacrificing himself to save the Earth from Cell. I continued training, but not as hard. Then, a new tournament came up. The World Tournament. Kakarot was given one day back in the living world, and thus decided to join. So, I did too.,,the saiyan explained.

"So, I stepped up my training, and then the day came. The day I would fight Kakarot…. and then, a new threat appeared. A threat by the name of Majin Buu," Vegeta said.

"Majin Buu? What kind of name is that?", Twilight asked.

"An odd one. Majin Buu is a strange, magic being. Made of some sort of pink, malleable material. He seems to enjoy being hurt, as well. And he loves candy. He's kinda like that weird pink pony outside" Vegeta said, pointing to Pinkie Pie.

"Oh? So he's not a threat?" Twilight asked.

"Not anymore. He was, back then. Two strange beings stole Gohan, Kakarot's son's, energy. We chased them, fought a few guys. That's when I made the worst mistake of my life," Vegeta continued.

"Why do you say that?", Twilight asked.

"Because, I fucked up. I got jealous, as Kakarot had surpassed me in power once again. And I let the wizard, the one that was bringing Buu back, take control of my mind. And I became the worst side of myself. Majin Vegeta," the prince explained.

"Majin Vegeta was all the pure, darkened evil that had built up inside of me, taking control of my body, my mind. All I wanted to do, was beat Kakarot. Was prove I was stronger then him….. and I went too far. I killed innocent people, just to get what I wanted. Majin Vegeta is the worst of me, and I… I'm afraid I didn't do much to stop it from coming out," Vegeta said, staring at the ground in shame.

"Vegeta…. I'm sure it wasn't that bad…" Twilight replied, staring at him in sympathy.

"I killed dozens of people, just because I was selfish, just because I wanted to get my way. It was the worst time in my entire life…. but it lead to my most redeeming moment. Buu had been released, Kakarot was knocked out from our fight, Gohan was presumed dead. Nothing stood between that monster, and Earth. Nothing except me," Vegeta replied.

"You don't mean you…" Twilight began to say, trailing off as Vegeta nodded.

"I died again that day. But I didn't die by that monster. I blew myself up," Vegeta replied.

"WHAT?" Twilight shouted, staring in shock at him.

"I gathered all my energy, and exerted it all at once. It's my most deadly move. The Final Explosion," Vegeta replied.

"But sadly, it did nothing to Buu. The monster can regenerate himself, so all I did was piss him off. A while later, I was sent back to Earth, Gohan having fought him, and lost. Kakarot had another child, before he died to Cell, and my own son had become a young man when Buu attacked. They both had been absorbed by Buu, along with Gohan. Kakarot and I were forced to do something I never wanted to do again," he continued.

"And that was?" Twilight asked.

"We fused our bodies together, to form the warrior the planet had seen up to that point. The ultimate fusion, Vegito," Vegeta replied.

"You what? That's not possible! You… fused… that….I….HOW?" Twilight asked.

"Two magical god earrings, called the Potara Earrings. They allowed us to fuse for an hour. As Vegito, we easily handle Buu. But then he transformed, and sadly, we defused. So then, we were forced to leave Earth, before Buu destroyed it," Vegeta said.

"So your world is gone? That's…. I'm so sorry," Twilight said, staring at him in pity.

"Dragon Balls. Kakarot has this special move, which takes the energy of every living being around, and forms it into a giant blast. We used that, and after Buu had split, the good and evil becoming two beings, and the evil Buu was destroyed. After using the Dragon Balls, Earth was restored, and peace settled on Earth for a few months," Vegeta replied.

"A few months? What happened then?" Twilight asked.

"Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction, came to Earth looking for a new form. The Super Saiyan God," Vegeta explained.

"A Super Saiyan God? What, is it some sort of holy being?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I'm a Super Saiyan God, as well as Kakarot," Vegeta replied, Twilight staring in awe at him. "Don't ask."

"So, after a very long ritual, Kakarot gained the original Super Saiyan God form. It's hair was red, and it made him skinner. Due to that, Kakarot fought against Lord Beerus, the two of them almost destroying the universe with their battle," Vegeta continued.

"Does that happen often in your dimension?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, yes it does. It was a long battle, Kakarot almost dying several times, before the battle finally ended. And Kakarot lost, admitting that even he couldn't defeat Beerus. And due to his bravery, and skill, Beerus let Earth live," Vegeta explained.

"Well, that's good," Twilight said.

"Yes, it is. Sadly, after Beerus, Frieza came back, now with a new, Golden form. Kakarot and I had been training with Whis, the assistant and mentor of Beerus," Vegeta continued.

"Kakarot's friends, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Tien, along with Gohan, fought off Frieza's armies, until they were backed into a corner by the tyrant's elite warriors. Luckily, Kakarot and I arrived just in time to save them," Vegeta said, Twilight smiling at this.

"That's good. I'm glad you two are so protective of your friends.", she said.

"Hmph. After we arrived, we dealt with the elite warriors quite quickly, before Frieza transformed to his final form, beginning his battle with Kakarot. The two went at each other for a while, blasting each other, throwing punch after punch. They were testing each other, playing around, taking an annoying long time," Vegeta continued.

"Taking too long, I finally stepped in, and they began the true battle. Kakarot activated Super Saiyan Blue, the more powerful, godly version of the form I showed you earlier. Then, Frieza transformed. His body became gold, and his power went beyond everything we had fought up to that point, besides Beerus," the saiyan explained.

"Kakarot and Frieza began to fight once again, this time the battle obviously in Frieza's favor. Kakarot was being beat into the ground, but there was still a tiny sliver of hope. You see, in Frieza's haste in wanting his revenge, he failed to take something into consideration," he said.

"What was it?" Twilight asked.

"Frieza had spent his entire life in a form that reduced his power, thus making him used to not having to manage as much as his final, or his golden, form put out. To put it simply, he ran out of stamina mid-way through the fight. Kakarot started to take control of the battle, forcing Frieza into a corner, when Kakarot let his guard down. Frieza's last remaining henchman shot Kakarot with a laser ring," Vegeta said.

"That's horrible!" Twilight said, glaring at the floor.

"That's Frieza for you. Giant asshole, and cheating bastard. Kakarot was dying, and then Frieza came up with the bright idea of trying to recruit me back into his army, by having me kill Kakarot. Even though he was the one that blew up my planet, and was the guy that killed me befor,., Vegeta said.

"I'm assuming you didn't accept his offer," Twilight said.

"No. I had Krillin grab and heal Kakarot, before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue myself, and challenged Frieza. Due to his lack of stamina, and the face I had just blown up his last soldier, he didn't have much of a chance," Vegeta said.

"Frieza tried to resist, but I finally pushed him into a wall, as he dropped to his final form, losing the fight. Then he did the trademark Frieza move, and blew up the planet," he said, Twilight's eyes widening.

"What? He blew up the Earth? How? Why! What happened then?" the unicorn asked.

"Well, I died once again. Then, Whis reminded Kakarot that he has the ability to rewind time up to three minutes. So I was brought back, and Kakarot went Super Saiyan Blue, blasting Frieza right before he could re-destroy Earth," Vegeta replied.

"After that, Beerus's brother, Champa, challenged Beerus to a tournament. So, then we had to form a team of five. Then, we went to Universe 6, to battle the other team. Majin Buu lost because he couldn't pass the initiation test, due to falling asleep," Vegeta continued.

"So up first, was Kakarot, and this weird, fat, yellow bear thing. Kakarot won by tossing him out of the ring, and he went on to round two. This is where the false-hero, Frost, came in. He had been doing some shady business, and was cheating. After knocking Kakarot and Piccolo out of the tournament, he was discovered, allowing Kakarot to rejoin the tournament, and I defeated Frost in one move," the saiyan said.

"Good. I'm surprised he was allowed to fight at all, if he's been cheating so ofte,., Twilight said.

"He had only cheated in this tournament, for my knowledge. After that, I fought a giant robot, and then another saiyan from another universe. After I helped him become a Super Saiyan, I then fought the strongest warrior from Universe 6, the legendary assassin, Hit," Vegeta replied.

"Um… what's an assassin?" Twilight asked.

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me your joking," Vegeta said.

"Um.. No," the unicorn replied, Vegeta sighing as she said that.

"An assassin is someone who kills people for money. They're also known as hitmen," Vegeta explained.

"That's…. that's not right! That shouldn't be legal!" Twilight argued.

"Never said it was," Vegeta replied. "I lost, as Hit has a special technique. More on that later. After me, Kakarot went up, and after learning and solving Hit's attack and technique, he transformed, and battled Hit. See, Hit has the ability to freeze time, and move in it. Kakarot started to predict where he would move, before Hit upgraded his technique," Vegeta continued.

"How did he do that?" Twilight asked.

"He just can, apparently. I've learned to stop questioning these things now a days. After that, Kakarot used a move from long ago, called Kaio Ken, combining it with Super Saiyan Blue, and barely won the tournament, before forfeiting due to the dangers of the technique. After that, Hit fought the next guy, who wasn't strong at all, but he purposely lost, to repay Kakarot," Vegeta replied.

"That was nice of him,., Twilight said.

"Yes, it was. After that, I had my energy stolen by some weird purple goo, then my son from the future came back, saying that a new threat appeared. An evil version of Kakarot. I trained him a bit, and then we went to the future. And lost, badly," Vegeta continued.

"I was stabbed in the chest, Kakarot was beaten up, and Trunks was wounded. We returned to the present, went back to the future with Senzu beans this time, and lost once again. So, I went and trained, and Kakarot learned a new technique," the saiyan said.

"After that, we went back to the future, battled some more, then Black and another god named Zamasu fused, fought us, Kakarot and I fused into Vegito again, fought some more, then defused, and my son killed the fusion. Then the fusion became the universe, and the king of everything destroyed that timeline," Vegeta said.

"….. What?" Twilight asked, staring in confusion at him.

"It's complicated. Basically, everything turned out kinda ok, with an entire timeline having been erased, and my future son going to live in a past version of his future" Vegeta replied.

"That's…. Um…." Twilight started.

"Odd?" Vegeta finished.

"Yes," the unicorn replied.

"Agreed. Now, what about you. I'm sure a unicorn that is the student of the sun god has some stories to tell," Vegeta said.

"Um…. Nightmare Moon is the only threat I've really ever faced. Besides that, it's just been studying that's occupied my life," Twilight replied. Vegeta gave her a disappointed look.

"Well then, guess we'll just have to see what happens. My wife should get worried about why I haven't returned, and use the dragon balls to wish me home soon enough," Vegeta said.

"Well, like I said, you're welcome to stay here until that happens. Now, I'm going to go do some studying, so please don't blow anything up," Twilight said, winking at him.

"Really? Just because I can blow things up, doesn't mean I always do so!" Vegeta replied, giving her a small glare as she walked upstairs.

" _Well… now I wait, I guess,_ " the prince thought, sighing.

 **Vegeta's tale has been told.**


	4. Saiyan the Brush Off

**It's time for Vegeta to get dragged into this world's problems.**

It was a calm, peaceful day in Ponyville, as the ponies went about their day, enjoying their lives, as Vegeta leaned against a tree, joining Twilight in the thrilling game known as ignore Pinkie Pie.

"Hoof-fighting action overload!", Pinkie said, hopping up and down. "She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down, and right before she hit the ground, she pulled up!"

"Uh huh.", Twilight said, as she read one of her many books, sitting on a bench in the park.

"And then she looked around, and around, like whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Who-"

"Pinkie, we get it!", Vegeta growled, as Pinkie chuckled.

"Oops, sorry. Anyways, sh-", Pinkie was about to continue, before noticing Rainbow Dash, and running after her, Twilight and Vegeta both glancing at her. Twilight sighed, before flipping another page, Vegeta shaking his head.

"That pony. Sometimes I….", he said, sighing, before standing up.

"Going somewhere?", Twilight asked, not looking up from her book.

"I'm going to train, if you really care to know.", Vegeta replied, taking to the air.

Elsewhere, Rainbow was flying in the air, when Pinkie ran up behind her.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!", Pinkie cried, Rainbow jerking in fear, before looking down at Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie? Not again.", Rainbow groaned, before racing off, trying to get away from the pink pony.

"Rainbow Dash!", Pinkie cried out again, chasing after her.

"Not now, Pinkie Pie.", Rainbow yelled down to her.

"But- But, Rainbow Dash!", Pinkie cried out again, still following her.

"I'm in the middle of something.", Rainbow Dash argued.

"But-", Pinkie began again.

"I said, not now!", Rainbow yelled once again, before running into a mountain.

"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain.", Pinkie said, Rainbow groaning.

Later, Pinkie wandered through town, humming and bouncing along, while Rainbow Dash slept on a cloud high above.

Opening her eyes, Rainbow grabbed some of the cloud she was on, stuffing it in her ears.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?", Pinkie asked to a grey pony, with bubbles for her cutie mark.

Rainbow shot up, before trying to dig into the cloud she was on, trying to hide.

"Hi there. Have you seen Rainbow Dash?", Pinkie asked again. "Oh, thanks anyways!"

Twilight was walking towards the book store, when Pinkie ran up to her.

"Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?", Pinkie asked her.

"Isn't she right up there?", Twilight asked, pointing to the cloud above her.

"Rainbow Dash!", Pinkie cried out, as Rainbow shot out of the cloud, before zooming away. Pinkie began to hop after her.

Racing through several clouds, Rainbow flew into Sweet Apple Acres. Looking around, Rainbow sighed.

"That was close.", she said, turning around, coming face to face with Pinkie Pie.

"Hi!", Pinkie said, Rainbow jumping into the air, before flying away at high speeds. Pinkie began slowly jumping after her once again.

Flying through Ponyville, Rainbow searched for a place to hide, before spotting Twilight's library. Flying into one of the many leaf patches, she smiled.

"Hi, again!", Pinkie said, Rainbow sitting on top of her head.

Once again, Rainbow rushed off, trying to escape the pink pony once more.

Flying over several landscapes, Pinky bounced along, following Rainbow Dash, as Rainbow slowly went the other direction, having flown back and hide in a cloud.

Landing near a pond, Rainbow sighed, as Vegeta flew past, noticing the sky blue pony.

Landing next to her, Vegeta stretched his arm. "What's with you?", he asked.

"Pinkie.", Rainbow replied.

"What about her? Besides the fact she's right behind you.", Vegeta asked.

"I need a favor, Rainbow Dash.", Pinkie said, as Rainbow began to dash off again, before sighing.

"Oh, forget it.", Rainbow said, falling to the ground.

"I totally promise, it'll be totally fun!", Pinkie said.

"Count me out.", Vegeta said, walking away.

"Aw, come on.", Pinkie said.

"No.", Vegeta replied.

"Fine.", Rainbow said, standing up.

Later, Rainbow sighed, as Pinkie had her move a cloud.

"Over to the right.", Pinkie said, Rainbow begrudgingly moving it.

"No, no, a little to the left. Oh, wait, back to the right.", Pinkie said, Rainbow continuing the move the cloud as instructed.

"Now a little leftish while staying rightly.", Pinkie said, as Vegeta walked up.

"Stop!", Pinkie said, staring intently at the cloud. Vegeta stared at the ponies, confused.

"Maybe a few inches to the South. Now a couple centimeters North.", Pinkie said. "Okay, one more smidgemeter to the-"

"Pinkie Pie!", Rainbow shouted, growing frustrated with her.

"Uh, I mean, perfect.", Pinkie said, before smiling at Rainbow. "Now wait for my signal."

Moving over to the window of the town hall, Pinkie snickered.

Carrying a ton of scrolls, Spike walked out of the town hall, Pinkie pointing at Rainbow as he left the steps of the building.

Rainbow kicked the cloud, lightning crackling out of it, as the thunder roared. Spike screamed, dropping his scrolls, before he hiccuped.

Pinkie and Rainbow began to laugh, Vegeta rolling his eyes.

"Practical jokes, are you serious?", he asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups!", Pinkie said, the two ponies continuing to laugh.

"Good one, Pinkie *hiccup* Pie.", Spike said, continuing to hiccup. "You're always pulling a fast one *hiccup* on me."

Picking up one of the scrolls, Spike hiccuped, flames coming out of his mouth, sending the scroll away.

"Oh, no! You're not hurt, are you?", Pinkie asked.

"Nah. Don't be *hiccup* silly.", Spike replied, still hiccuping as he sent scroll after scroll away with his flames. "Dragons are *hiccup* fireproof."

"Oh, okay. Good.", Pinkie replied, smiling as she turned towards Rainbow Dash, both of them bursting out laughing once more.

Hiccuping one last time, Spike sighed. "I was the same thing *hiccup* were true of scrolls."

"Don't you send those to that princess whenever you use your fire?", Vegeta asked.

Continuing the activity, Pinkie and Rainbow laughed as poor Spike continued to send the letters away.

"Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?", Pinkie asked Rainbow.

"I can think of one thing.", Rainbow said, kicking the cloud again, Pinkie Pie suddenly beginning to hiccup as well.

Beginning to laugh, Pinkie continued to hiccup, Vegeta growling in annoyance.

"I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie.", Rainbow said, laughing.

"Are you *hiccup* kidding?", Pinkie asked. "I love to pull pranks. Its all *hiccup* in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo- *hiccups* -oves to have *hiccup* fun!"

"You know, Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought.", Rainbow said.

"You both are as annoying as I thought.", Vegeta growled, taking to the air. "I'm going to go train. Don't even think of trying one of your pranks on me!"

"We promise.", Rainbow said, Vegeta glaring as he flew off.

"We're going to *hiccup* prank him, aren't we?", Pinkie asked.

"Yep"

 **Later:**

After buying some materials, the two ponies rang the door bell of Rarity's Boutique.

"Is she even home?", Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. This is gonna be gold!", Pinkie said, before Rainbow shushed her, as Rarity opened the door.

"There she is!", Pinkie said, as the two of them hide in some bushes, watching as Rarity stared at the false flowers they had laid by her door.

Lowering her head, Rarity began to sniff the flowers, before beginning to sneeze, looking up as Rainbow and Pinkie laughed, the blue pegasus holding a can of sneezing powder.

Rainbow ran off, dropping the can, covering Pinkie Pie in the powder, the pink pony beginning to sneeze.

Elsewhere, Twilight was getting ready to write down a new spell, writing down the formula quite quickly, before turning around, not noticing the words she had written fade away.

After pouring one liquid she turned back towards the scroll. Her eyes widening, she looked at the scroll, before her potions, then back at the scroll, as the potion exploded behind her.

Looking down at her ink, she turned towards the window as Pinkie and Rainbow laughed, Rainbow holding up a bottle of invisible ink.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was about to pick the apples off of the trees, when she gasped.

Every apple was colored differently, some light blue, some orange, some plaid.

"Land snakes!", Applejack said, staring at the apples, confused, before turning towards Rainbow and Pinkie, the two of them holding painting supplies.

Laughing once again, both ponies began to run away as Applejack began to throw apples at them.

As she threw the apples, one of them fell in a barrel of water, Applejack watching as the paint began to wash off the apple.

Later, at a pond near Vegeta's gravity chamber, Fluttershy was tossing food into the water, feeding the animals. Turning around, she saw two fishes, and a turtle, before noticing an obviously fake turles connected to a string.

"Is someone over there?", Pinkie asked, as Rainbow looked across the water at Fluttershy. "Who we gonna squirt, who we gonna squirt?"

"Fluttershy.", Rainbow Dash replied.

"What?", Pinkie asked, spitting the water hose out of her mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We can't prank Fluttershy. I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank.", Pinkie said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you're right.", Rainbow said, backing up from the telescope.

Snickering, Pinkie smiled.

"We need another victim, who's made of tougher stuff.", Rainbow said. "So, who's it gonna be?", Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I've got someone in mind.", Pinkie said, laughing. "The toughest around."

"Oh, awesome! Who? Who? Do I know them?", Rainbow asked.

"Oh, yes.", Pinkie said, pointing into the pond, laughing as Rainbow stared at her own reflection. "You're very close."

"Good one, Pinkie Pie.", Rainbow said, laughing along with Pinkie, as she held out her hoof. Raising her own hoof, Pinkie tried to high five Rainbow, the pegasus moving her hoof out of the way.

Across the water, Fluttershy was staring at the fake turtle, confused.

The next day, Pinkie was walking along a path, wearing strange accessories, as she arrived at Rainbow's house.

"Rise and shine, Rainbow Dash!", Pinkie cried out. "It's a brand-new day, and we got a lot of pranking to-", Pinkie said, as a griffon poked it's head out of Rainbow's house.

"Oh. Morning, Pinks.", Rainbow said, flying down to the earth pony. "Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie."

"Hey. What's up?", Gilda asked, Pinkie staring in awe.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda.", Rainbow explained, as Pinkie turned towards her.

"What's a griffon?", the pink pony asked.

"She's half eagle, half lion-", Rainbow began to explain.

"And all awesome!", Gilda said, interrupting Rainbow.

"Gilda's my best friend.", Rainbow said, "From my days at Junior Speedster Flight Camp."

"Hey, remember the chant?", Rainbow asked Gilda.

"Chyeah. They made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head.", Gilda replied.

"So…", Rainbow asked, Gilda sighing.

"Only for you, Dash.", Gilda replied.

"Junior Speedsters are our lives. Sky bombs, soars, and daring dives. Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, to someday be the very best.", the pegasus and griffon said in unison.

Pinkie bursted out laughing, as Gilda and Rainbow pretended like nothing happened, when another laugh caught their attention.

"Ok, I can answer your question from yesterday, Pinkie. That is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen.", Vegeta said, walking along the path, chuckling to himself.

"I dunno, Vegeta. I think that was awesome.", Pinkie replied. "And it gave me a great idea for a prank."

"Gilda, you game?", Rainbow asked.

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But, Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning.", Gilda said.

"Yeah, uh, well.. Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you?", Rainbow asked. "Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later.", Rainbow said.

"Oh, um… Well, sure, no problem!", Pinkie replied, Vegeta noticing the disappointed look on the pony's face.

" _Is it bad that I have been here so long I now can read these ponies facial expressions?_ ", he thought to himself.

"Have fun, you guys.", Pinkie cried out, waving, as Vegeta rolled his eyes. I'll, uh, just catch up with you."

"You want to go with them, correct?", Vegeta asked.

"Kinda.", Pinkie replied.

 **Later, in town:**

Flying over the town, Rainbow and Gilda were soaring through the air.

Landing on a cloud, Gilda turned towards Rainbow, as the pegasus crashed into her, causing them both to fall onto the cloud, laughing.

"Whoa! That was sweet! Just like old times.", Gilda said, chuckling.

"Yeah, only faster.", Rainbow said. "So, now what?"

"Hey there!", Pinkie said, hopping out of the cloud beneath them.

"Huh?", Rainbow asked, staring at the cloud beneath her hooves as Pinkie appear again.

"It's later!", Pinkie said, bouncing on a trampoline. "And I caught up!"

"Pinkie Pie… You are so random.", Rainbow said, laughing.

"Hey, Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?", Gilda asked.

"A race? You are so on!", Rainbow replied, smirking, as Gilda grinned.

"1, 2, 3…. GO!", Gilda shouted, the two racing off towards another cloud, leaving Pinkie behind.

"Hey!", Pinkie shouted.

"I win!", Rainbow cried, as they both reached the cloud.

"As if! I won, dude!", Gilda argued.

"No way!", Rainbow said.

"Yes way!, Gilda argued again.

"Oh, come on! I was way ahead of you!", Rainbow argued back.

"I don't think so.", Gilda said.

"Oh, geez, dream on!", Rainbow replied.

"Remember back at camp?", Gilda asked.

"There is no way you beat me!", Rainbow shouted.

"Whatever.", Gilda replied.

"Wow, guys, that was really close!", Pinkie said, freaking both of them out. She was floating in the air with some balloons.

"But I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny, weeny, itty-bitty hair or a teeny, weeny, itty-bitty feather.", Pinkie said.

"Ha! See?", Rainbow said. "Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, 'G'.", Rainbow said.

"Okay, Dash…", Gilda said, growling. "Last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go!", Gilda said, Rainbow racing off, as Gilda remained in place.

"I think the high altitude is making you dizzy.", Gilda said, glaring at Pinkie, as she began to pop her balloons.

"Wait! Guys!", Pinkie said, slowly floating to the ground.

Racing onto the cloud, Rainbow looked around, as Gilda arrived, before jumping as Pinkie appeared once again.

"Wow! You guys almost got away from me that time!", Pinkie said, catching up to them on a flying device.

Gilda glared, before turning towards Rainbow Dash. "So, Dash, got any new moves in your trick-tionary, or are you 100% old school?"

"New moves? Ha! Sit back, 'G'", Rainbow replied, laughing, as she leapt into the air. "This is gonna take a while."

"Hey, Pinkie, come here.", Gilda said, turning towards the pink pony.

"Yeah?", Pinkie asked.

"Don't you know how to take 'Get lost' for an answer?", Gilda shouted, grabbing the propellor on top of the machine. "Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you, now that I'm around."

"You're dorking up the sky, Stinky Pie.", Gilda said. "So, make like a bee, and buzz off!"

Grabbing the propellor, Gilda stopped it from rotating, the machine spinning around, before flying off, Pinkie still on it.

"Try matching that!", Rainbow said, returning from her trick. "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"

"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee.", Gilda replied, looking down at Pinkie Pie's crash site.

Nearby, Vegeta glared at the griffon, before flying away.

 **Twilight's Library:**

"So, Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?", Twilight asked, flipping through a book.

"Um, yeah!", Pinkie replied.

"I can testify to that.", Vegeta said, leaning on the wall of the room.

"She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off!", Pinkie said. "I never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all. But I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda! Even Vegeta's less grumpy then her!"

"Hey, wait a minute, what does that mean?", Vegeta asked.

"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie? I think your jealous.", Twilight replied.

"JEALOUS?", Pinkie shouted, much to Vegeta's annoyance.

"Green with envy, well, in your case, pink with envy.", Spike said.

"Haha, very funny.", Vegeta said, glaring at the dragon.

"Well, yes, jealous. Listen, Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend-", Twilight began.

"A friend that actively attacks her old ones.", Vegeta said, earning a glare from Twilight.

"Just because she has another friend, doesn't make Gilda a grump. Unlike some people.", Twilight said, still glaring at Vegeta.

"I feel like your talking about me.", the saiyan said, Twilight rolling her eyes, Vegeta smirking.

"I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to join Vegeta in improving your attitude.", Twilight said.

"Ok, I thought we were talking about Gilda, why did this conversation become about me?", Vegeta asked.

"Improve my attitude? But I… But it's Gilda that…. Are you seri….", Pinkie stammered, before shrieking, stomping out of the library.

"I feel like that went well.", Vegeta said, earning another glare from Twilight. "Well, I'm feeling unwelcome right now, so I'll be going."

"Maybe Twilight is right.", Pinkie said, walking along a path.

"She might be smart, but she's not right.", Vegeta said, landing next to her.

"But, what if Gilda isn't a big, mean, grumpy, mean, meany pants? Maybe I'm just a big, jealous, judgmental, jealous, jealousy pants.", Pinkie said.

"Ok, pretty sure that sentence made no sense. But your not wrong. She did seemed to be trying to get rid of you.", Vegeta replied.

Later, Pinkie was drinking a milkshake, as Vegeta glared at the cup of water in front of him.

"How do they sell only apple juice here? There are other kinds of juices.", the prince said, sighing.

Suddenly, Pinkie ducked under the umbrella she was sitting under, hiding as Rainbow Dash and Gilda laughed.

"That was sweet!", Rainbow said, as the two of them flew over the town.

"I got a few weather jobs to take care of. Shouldn't take long.", Rainbow said. "Just, uh, hang out in town, and I'll come find you."

"That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down!", Gilda said, waving to Dash as she flew off.

"Later!", Rainbow cried, disappearing into the sky.

Looking around, Gilda smirked, before racing over to a food cart, as Granny Smith leaned in to smell the food.

Holding her tail in front of Granny Smith, the older pony screamed.

"A rattler! A rattler! Run for the hills!", Granny shouted, running away as fast as she could, which was extremely slowly.

Poking her head out from behind the cart, Gilda laughed, before squeezing a tomato with her tail.

"This stuff ain't fresh, dude.", she said, walking off.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith! She didn't know it was a joke! How mean!", Pinkie said, before shaking her head. "No, no, I can't misjudge her.", Pinkie said.

"But how is that misjudging her?", Vegeta asked, before sighing.

"It was kind of a funny prank, I guess.", Pinkie said.

"Why do you ponies always ignore me?", Vegeta asked.

"We're not ignoring you, we're just doing other things", Pinkie said, looking at him, before turning back towards Gilda. Vegeta stared in disbelief.

Watching the griffon once again, Pinkie watched as Gilda wrapped her tail around an apple, using it to steal and eat it.

"I did misjudge her!", Pinkie gasped.

"I told- Wait, what?", Vegeta asked.

"She's not only a meany, mean pants, she's also a thief!", Pinkie said.

"Oh…. That actually makes sense in context.", Vegeta said, before sighing. "I'm going to go see if I can get something to eat.", the saiyan said, walking off.

"No, no, no, no", Vegeta heard Pinkie say behind him.

" _That was getting really, really boring. I need a change of scenery. Spending time with that pony is dangerous for my brain._ ", Vegeta thought.

"Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?", Gilda suddenly yelled, Vegeta turning around.

Staring, Vegeta watched as Fluttershy tried to explain herself, before Gilda roared at her.

" _That's it. I'm sick and tired of no one being man enough to deal with this!_ ", Vegeta thought, glaring at Gilda.

"Ugh, please. All these lame ponies are making me buggy. I got to bail.", Gilda said.

"Please do. Bail, and never come back to this town, if you know what's good for you.", Vegeta said, glaring at her.

"Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do?", Gilda asked, glaring back at the saiyan prince.

"I'm the guy you don't ever want to make upset.", Vegeta replied.

"Why, because you'll stare at me funny? Your just a freak, among other things. I bet your not even that tough.", Gilda said turning away.

"What was that?", Vegeta asked, as Rainbow returned.

"Hey, Gilda, what's up?", the pegasus asked.

"This creep was bugging me, that's all.", Gilda said, pointing at Vegeta. Rainbow gave him a confused look, before he sighed.

"Whatever. I'm done dealing with you.", Vegeta said, flying off.

 **Later:**

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!", Pinkie said, as ponies entered the building, joining the party.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?", Applejack asked Rarity.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash.", Rarity replied.

"A griffon, so rare!", Twilight said to Fluttershy. "You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?", Twilight asked.

"Oh, um, well….. I'll tell you later, Twilight.", Fluttershy said, before heading over to Pinkie Pie, passing Vegeta on the way.

"Why the hell do I let you ponies talk me into these sort of things?", he asked, sighing to himself.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda, um, do you really think it's a good idea?", Fluttershy asked. "I mean-"

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about mean, old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie got it all taken care of.", Pinkie replied.

"I'm a year older then you.", Fluttershy replied.

"Wait, you ponies actually have a set age?", Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, of course, don't you?", Twilight asked.

"Well, yes, but…"

"You assume we didn't?", Twilight asked.

"Basically.", Vegeta replied.

"Gilda!", Pinkie suddenly said. "I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie Parties, and I really, truly, sincerely hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk.", Pinkie said, extending her hoof towards Gilda.

Slowly taking her hoof, Gilda got zapped, as Pinkie revealed a buzz shocker on her hoof.

Growling, Gilda calmed down as Rainbow walked over.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer! You are a scream!", Rainbow said, laughing.

"Yeah. Good one, Pinkie Pie.", Gilda said, before turning back towards Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, 'G', I'll introduce you to some of my other friends.", Rainbow said, trotting off.

"Right behind you, Dash!", Gilda called out to her, before glaring at Pinkie. "I know what you're up to."

"Great!", Pinkie said, smiling at her.

"I know what you're planning.", Gilda said.

"Well, I hope so.", Pinkie said, laughing. "This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party."

"I mean, I've got my ey-", Gilda began to say.

"Just give up. You won't win against her.", Vegeta said, sipping on some fruit punch.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a longtime, dear friend of Rainbow Dash.", Pinkie said, suddenly hugging Gilda. "Let's honor her, and welcome her to ponyville."

"Please, help yourself", Pinkie said, pointing to some candy.

"Vanilla Lemon Drops, don't mind if I do.", Gilda said.

"Wait, how can they be both vanilla and lemon?", Vegeta asked.

"Magic.", Pinkie Pie replied, Vegeta glaring at her.

Picking up one of the candies, Gilda popped it into her mouth, before shooting fire out of her mouth.

"The. Hell.", Vegeta said, staring in awe.

"HOT!", Gilda shouted.

"'G', the punch!", Rainbow said, pointing towards a glass.

Picking it up, Gilda went to drink it, when she realized it was pouring out of a hole in the side.

"Well, what do you think?", Pinkie asked. "Pepper in the Vanilla Lemon Drops and the punch served in a dribble glass!", Pinkie said, everyone but Vegeta and Gilda laughing.

"I was wondering why my glass had holes in it.", Vegeta said.

"Ha! Priceless! Priceless!", Rainbow said, laughing.

Rushing over, Gilda grabbed another cup, gulping down the drink.

"Yeah, hilarious.", Gilda said, glaring at Pinkie.

"Hey, 'G', look, presents!", Rainbow said, Vegeta now moving away from the wrapped boxes.

Picking up a circular present, Gilda pulled off the string, dozens of snakes popping out of it.

"I'm really not liking this party.", Vegeta said, sighing, as everyone around him laughed.

Later on, Fluttershy has some birds singing, as the party continued.

"Cake time, everypony!", Pinkie said, Vegeta looking over.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?", Spike asked.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike? She is the guest of honor, after all.", Twilight said.

"Exactly!", Gilda said, shoving Spike out of the way. Taking a deep breath, Gilda blew out all the candles, before they all relit themselves. Continuing to blow them out, Gilda quickly became out of breath, as everyone else began to laugh.

"Relighting birthday candles, I love that prank!", Spike said, laughing.

The party continued, with Gilda failing at pin the tail on the pony, accidentally ending up with the tail as a mustache, before she snapped.

"This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life!", Gilda shouted. "And Pinkie Pie. You, you are the queen lame-o, with your weak, little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?", Gilda asked.

"But, you just did do that.", Vegeta said.

"SHUT IT!", she yelled at him.

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Dash and I have 10 times as much cool as the rest of you put together! Come on, Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene!", Gilda said.

"You know, Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party.", Rainbow said.

"What?", Gilda gasped, looking around, confused.

"So I guess I'm queen lame-o.", Rainbow continued.

"No way, it was Pinkie Pie! She was trying to make a fool out of me with this party!", Gilda argued.

"What? I just wanted to improve your attitude.", Pinkie replied.

"You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new, cool friends someplace else.", Rainbow said, as Vegeta walked over.

"Maybe I'll give her a hand with that.", he said, grabbing Gilda. The griffon struggled, trying to get out of his grasp, as he walked outside.

"What are you… Let me go!", Gilda shouted at him.

"Sure, I'll let you go.", Vegeta said, as a blue aura surrounded him, his hair fading into a light blue. "Say hello to the other side of the planet for me!", Vegeta said, before flinging the griffon away.

"And never, ever, mock me again."


End file.
